suine_suishou_shofandomcom-20200214-history
I
I is Suishou Suine's demo song. It is the first Italian Utau original song. Song links YouTube NicoNico SoundCloud Information PRODUCER: ShiaSeki Suishou SINGER: Suishou Suine The tilte of the song isn't intended to be the English pronoun " I ", but simply the capital i letter. It can be interpeted to have the following meanings all together: - I (English pronoun) - Italian article " i " (the, referred to a plural noun) - 1 written as Roman number Mp3 and Ust download Mp3 download Ust download Lyrics Non nasconder l'orizzonte con la tua presenza Non coprir le onde con le tue risate Non poso i piedi sulla sabbia da troppo tempo Dimentico da quando l'odore di salsedine è un'abitudine Sento la testa piena e il cuore vuoto Ma se lascio andar le lacrime Quando smetto di pensare Rimango solo io A piedi nudi sulla sabbia Con lo sguardo all'orizzonte Senza sospiri Senza lacrime Rimango solo io A camminare sulla sabbia E a cantare per un cielo che non mi ascolta più Non nascondere la vita con la tua esistenza Non coprir le stelle con i tuoi pensieri Non mi specchio dentro il mare da troppo tempo Non ricordo più da quando il suono delle onde è un'abitudine Sento la testa vuota e il cuore pieno Ma se smetto di pensare Rimango solo io A camminar sul lungomare Con lo sguardo verso l'acqua Senza sorrisi Senza lacrime Rimango solo io A camminare sulla spiaggia E a sognare per qualcuno che non è mai esistito Non mi riguarda più perché Rimango solo io A piedi nudi sulla sabbia Con lo sguardo all'orizzonte Senza sospiri Senza lacrime Rimango solo io A camminare sulla sabbia E a cantare per un cielo che non mi ascolta più Rimango solo io A camminar sul lungomare Con lo sguardo verso l'acqua Senza sorrisi Senza lacrime Rimango solo io A camminare sulla spiaggia E a sognare per qualcuno che non è mai esistito Non mi riguarda più Lyrics translation Don't hide the horizon with your presence Don't cover the waves with your laughs I haven't placed my feet on the sand for too much time I forget since when the saltiness' smell is a habit I feel my head full and my heart empty But if I let the tears go When I stop thinking I only remain Barefooted on the sand With the gaze to the horizon Without sighs Without tears I only remain To walk on the sand And to sing for a sky which doesn't listen to me anymore Don't hide the life with your existence Don't cover the stars with your thoughts I haven't mirrored myself in the sea for too much time I don't remember since when the sound of the waves is a habit I feel my head empty and my heart full But if I stop thinking I only remain To walk on the seafront With the gaze to the water Without smiles Without tears I only remain To walk on the beach And to dream for someone who has never existed Does not concern me anymore because I only remain Barefooted on the sand With the gaze to the horizon Without sighs Without tears I only remain To walk on the sand And to sing for a sky which doesn't listen to me anymore I only remain To walk on the seafront With the gaze to the water Without smiles Without tears I only remain To walk on the beach And to dream for someone who has never existed Does not concern me anymore Covers Rin Kagamine (Sweet Append)'s cover by Paradi-Len Kagamine Artworks Suishou Suine (I).jpg|I Rin Kagamine - I.png|Rin Kagamine in I's cover artwork